Entwurzelt
Zugunglück Leise ruckelte der Zug durch die Landschaft. Innerhalb des Transportmittels wurde getuschelt, aus dem Fenster gestarrt, an dem der dichte Wald stumm vorbeizog, oder vor sich hin gedöst. Chris merkte von alldem nicht viel, da er zur letzten Gruppe zählte. Überdies dröhnte Musik aus seinen Kopfhörern, was andere Geräusche ohnehin gänzlich ausblendete Sein Schlaf sollte ein jähes Ende finden. Er befand sich auf dem Weg nach Hause. Eine halbe, maximal eine dreiviertel Stunde, war er noch von seiner Zielstation entfernt. Sein Biorhythmus würde ihn wie immer rechtzeitig wecken. Oder er hätte es, wenn da nicht etwas dazwischengekommen wäre. Dieses Etwas stellte sich als größte vorstellbare Katastrophe heraus – zumindest, wenn man sich wie Chris, nichts Böses ahnend auf dem Heimweg befand. Aus dem leisen Ruckeln wurde ein lauter Knall. Ehe Chris überhaupt richtig erwachte, spürte er schon wie er eine Sekunde lang, die eine Ewigkeit anzudauern schien, in der Luft schwebte. Im drehte sich der Magen um, doch sein Verstand brauchte deutlich länger um zu begreifen, was vor sich ging. Bevor ihn das Bewusstsein wirklich durchdrang, kehrte er auch schon auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurück, sprichwörtlich. Mit Wucht knallte er schmerzhaft auf etwas Hartes, flog jedoch gleich wieder nach oben, oder unten? Alles drehte er sich, er, ein Magen, die Welt selbst. Und dann diese Schreie. Laut genug um seine Musik zu übertönen. Hatte er seine Kopfhörer überhaupt noch auf? Die Frage sollte nicht beantwortet werden. Bei der nächsten Rotation schlug Chris kopfüber gegen die Decke, oder den Boden? Auch egal. Der Schmerz war heftig, jedoch nicht von Dauer, da er kurz darauf in der gnädigen Umarmung der Bewusstlosigkeit versank. Verstummt Dunkelheit, Stille und ein alles überlagernder Schmerz. Darin erwachte Chris, nur um festzustellen, dass es gar nicht so dunkel und still war, wie er angenommen hatte. Nur der Schmerz blieb allumfassend, worauf er gerne hätte verzichten können. Ächzend hob er die Hand, um sich den Kopf zu betasten, welcher höllisch dröhnte. Er spürte etwas Feuchtes, Klebriges. Ein kurzer Blick lieferte Bestätigung: Blut. Eine Platzwunde, mindestens. Gehirnerschütterung wahrscheinlich. Was noch? Den Arm konnte er schon mal halbwegs schmerzfrei bewegen, dafür zog es ganz empfindlich in seinem Rücken. Der andere Arm? Check, schmerzfreie Bewegung. Beine? Spürte er, Bewegung möglich. Der linke Fuß tat ein bisschen weh, pochte stumm vor sich hin, womöglich nicht verstaucht, aber geprellt bestimmt. Ok, so viel dazu. Weiter im Text: Lage sondieren. Über ihm flackerte das Licht der Zugbeleuchtung in einem steten Rhythmus. Ferne knisternde und knackende Geräusche sprachen von offengelegten, funkensprühenden Stromkabeln. Sonst herrschte Stille. Draußen war es bereits dunkel geworden, was bedeuten musste, dass er für mindestens fünf Stunden lang weggetreten war. Wie sah es mit anderen Überlebenden aus? Da er nichts hörte, hatten sie entweder ebenfalls das Bewusstsein verloren und waren noch nicht erwacht oder es gab keine, neben ihm. Er würde sich umsehen und nach einigen von ihnen sehen müssen, um sich ein Bild zu machen. Zu aller erst aber einmal einen Notarzt kontaktieren, wofür er sich aufrichten musste, da er auf seiner Jackentasche lag, in der sich ein Handy befand. Langsam, mit bedachten Bewegungen, stützte er die Hände auf den Untergrund und hievte sich hoch, so dass er die Decke des Zuges um Rücken hatte, welche ihm als Lehne diente. Erst jetzt begriff er so richtig, in welcher Lage er beziehungsweise der Zug sich befand. Dieser hatte sich um neunzig Grad gedreht, so dass er auf der Seite lag. Chris selbst saß auf einer der Türen, welche sich für gewöhnlich automatisch zu beiden Seiten öffnete. Wie tief sie wohl gefallen waren? Die Gleise entlang des großflächigen Waldstücks, welches der Zug auf seinem Weg durchqueren musste, lag etwas höher als der restliche Boden. Nach links und rechts ging es zwar nicht steil, aber in einem nicht zu verachtenden Winkel abwärts. Kein Wunder also, dass der Zug sich so oft überschlagen hatte. Den Kopf schüttelnd rief Chris sich zur Räson. Er hatte keine Zeit, um über solche Dinge nachzudenken, jede Sekunde zählte. Wenn schon nicht für ihn, dann wenigstens für die anderen potenziellen Überlebenden. Das Handy, richtig. Er griff in seine Jackentasche, doch es war nicht da. Verdammt, er musste es während des Sturzes verloren haben, was bedeutete, dass es vermutlich unrettbar beschädigt worden war. Die Technik von heute taugte eben einfach nichts mehr. Also gut, Plan B: Ein anderes funktionierendes Mobiltelefon finden. Und wenn daraus nichts wurde, Plan C: Hier rauskommen, hoch zu den Schienen raufklettern, den Gleisen bis zur nächsten Station folgen und von dort Hilfe besorgen. Seltsam eigentlich, dass noch niemand hier war. Ein Zugunglück, das unbemerkt vom Rest der Welt vonstattenging? Unwahrscheinlich, aber wer wusste schon, woran das lag. Rätselraten würde Chris hier nicht rausbringen und die anderen – so sie denn noch lebten – auch nicht. Bevor er aufstand, um sich auf die Suche zu begeben, atmete Chris erst noch einmal durch, da ein plötzlicher Schwindelanfall ihn überkam. Sein Blick wurde ein wenig trüb, verschwommen. Er legte den Kopf in den Nacken, atmete ruhig und beständig weiter, schloss die Augen einen Moment und öffnete sie wieder, nur damit ihm ein heftiger Schreck durch den Körper fuhr. Da war etwas, direkt über ihm, auf der anderen Seite des Wagons, an der offenstehenden Tür. Stechend gelbe, Knopfaugen, die auf ihn herabstarrten, die zu einer massigen, schemenhaften Gestalt gehörten, die Chris dank der Dunkelheit und seinem getrübten Blick nicht richtig erkennen konnte. Seine Atmung beschleunigte sich nicht wesentlich und sein Herz schlug in gewohntem Takt weiter, doch er fühlte sich wie erstarrt. Schließlich schaffte er es, ein paar Mal zu blinzeln um den Schleier vor seinen Augen zu vertreiben. Mit ihm verschwand jedoch auch die fremde Wesenheit. Das hieß, wenn sie überhaupt je existiert hatte… Erneut rief Chris sich zur Räson. Er musste sich zusammenreißen, wenn er hier rauskommen wollte! Ein paar Sekunden gönnte er sich noch zum Durchatmen, dann wagte er einen neuen Versuch. Ohne Schwindelanfälle oder sonstige, etwaige mysteriöse Zwischenfälle, schaffte er es auf die Beine zu kommen. Bei der Belastung begann sein Fuß nun stärker zu protestieren, ebenso sein Rücken, welcher ihn regelrecht anschrie, sich gefälligst wieder hinzusetzen. Er ignorierte sie beide und wo er schon dabei war, auch seinen immer noch pochenden Schädel. Ein Blick nach unten, zu dem Fenster der Tür, auf der er stand, lieferte ihm schon einmal Beruhigung. Fester Boden. Sie hingen nicht etwa über einer Klippe oder meterhoch über dem Grund in massiven Bäumen verhangen, sondern ruhten auf festem Boden. Nach rechts gab es nicht viel zu sehen, nur eine verwaiste Sitzreihe und dahinter das Ende des Wagons. Es wunderte Chris nicht, dass der Zug nicht gerade vor Leben sprühte, er transportierte für gewöhnlich nur wenige Menschen in die Richtung, in die er selbst tagtäglich musste. Zur anderen Seite hin, sah die Sache jedoch schon anders aus. Dank einer Trennwand zwischen dem Türbereich und den Sitzreihen, hatte er es vorher nicht sehen können, doch nun, da er darüber schauen konnte, erkannte er das Ausmaß des Schadens. Der Wagon, in dem er gesessen hatte, ging noch gute acht Meter gerade weiter, ehe er in einem krassen Winkel abbrach. Der restliche Teil hing hoffnungslos verbogen und zertrümmert nach links ab. Sie mussten gegen etwas Massives, wie einen Felsen oder so geprallt sein, um solch einer Zerstörung zu erliegen. Da Chris ganz vorne im Zug gesessen hatte, konnte das nur bedeuten, dass der hintere Teil, seinen Wagon beim Aufprall mit sich gerissen hatte, wodurch der Schaden noch vergrößert worden war. Ein Wunder eigentlich, dass es den Wagon nicht glatt entzweigerissen hatte. Die Theorie mit dem Felsen verstärkte sich noch, da er bereits die erste Leiche entdeckte. Die Art des Todes sprach Bände: Der Körper lag ausgestreckt auf einem zertrümmerten Fenster, welches stark zersplittert worden war. Durch die Mitte des Gebildes hatte sich eine spitze Gesteinsformation gebohrt, welche zum Teil aus dem Leib des Toten ragte. Seinem Gesichtsausdruck nach zu urteilen, war er nicht friedlich gestorben. Chris nahm diese Informationen auf, verarbeitete sie und verschwendete dann keine weiteren Gedanken daran. Dem Kerl konnte nicht mehr geholfen werden, so einfach war das. Aber vielleicht konnte er ihm noch behilflich sein, das hieß, sofern sich ein funktionsfähiges Handy in seiner Tasche befand. Seinen schmerzenden Knochen zum Trotz, legte er die Hände auf die Trennwand vor sich und hievte sich mit einer geschmeidigen Bewegung nach oben. Vorsichtig schwang er die Beine darüber, setzte sich auf den Rand und schaute erst einmal unter sich, ob etwaige Fallen in Form von weiteren Steinen oder herausragenden Metallteilen ihm ein ähnliches Schicksal bereiten könnten, wie seinem Freund weiter vorne. Da er nichts fand, ließ er sich langsam runter – sich einfach fallen zu lassen, wollte er seinem ohnehin schon geschundenen Körper nicht zumuten. Nun stand er auf einem von zwei langen Fenstern, welche über den Sitzreihen hingen. Seines war im Gegensatz zu dem anderen weitestgehend unbeschädigt, dennoch lief er achtsam darüber hinweg, da das flackernde Licht über ihm nur spärlich genügte, ihm zu vergewissern, dass hier nichts lag, was ihm schaden konnte. Schließlich erreichte er den Toten. Ohne große emotionale Regung nahm er noch einmal aus der Nähe sein schmerzverzerrtes Gesicht zur Kenntnis, ehe er sich daranmachte erst seine Jacken- und dann seine Hosentaschen abzusuchen. In Letzteren wurde er dann fündig. Er fischte das Telefon heraus und stellte erleichtert fest, dass es nicht nur unbeschädigt war, sondern nach Betätigung einer Taste auch ansprang. Grell leuchtete ihm der Bildschirm entgegen, welcher nach einem Entsperrungscode verlangte, welchen er natürlich nicht besaß. Glücklicherweise ließen sich Notfallanrufe auch ohne tätigen. Allerdings stellte er ein gänzlich anderes Problem fest: Er hatte kein Netz. Schnaufend schüttelte Chris den Kopf, dass war wirklich nicht sein Tag. Er steckte das Handy erst einmal ein, vielleicht würde er weiter oben Erfolg haben. Bevor er jedoch den Versuch unternahm aus dem Zug rauszukommen und den Wald zu durchqueren – besser gesagt, der Schneise der Zerstörung zu folgen, die das metallene Ungetüm hinterlassen haben musste – wollte er sich hier noch ein wenig weiter umsehen. Womöglich fand er doch noch einen Überlebenden. Über die Leiche steigend, setzte er seinen Weg fort. Wenig später erreichte er schon die Stelle, an der der Wagon einen Knick machte. Von hier aus ließ sich immer noch nicht sagen, was ihn verursacht hatte, aber das Bild dass er abzeichnete, ließ Chris zweifeln, dass hier noch jemand außer ihm lebte. Selbst wenn, war fraglich, ob er die Menschen überhaupt noch würde erreichen können. Der Winkel war noch stärker, als er bisher angenommen hatte. Die Decke bog sich fast abgerundet und gleichwohl eingedrückt durch, ehe sie in einem nahezu rechten Winkel zum oberen Teil wieder gerade verlief, zumindest bis zu dem Punkt, an dem nicht die Decke, sondern die Fensterseite, auf der er stand abknickte und scheinbar steil bergab ging. Offensichtich hatten sie doch nicht so viel Glück gehabt und waren bis zu einer Klippe gerutscht, an der der seitlich liegende Zug nun herabhing. Wer auch immer sich in diesem Bereich des Gefährts befand, war entweder tief gefallen und unten zertrümmert worden oder zumindest in einer Entfernung, die Chris allein unmöglich erreichen konnte. Dazu kam, dass er nicht den ganzen Zug, sondern nur seinen Wagon sehen konnte, womöglich hingen die restlichen Wagons gar nicht mehr zusammen, sondern waren abgerissen worden und lagen nun in den unbekannten Tiefen, was bedeuten würde, dass Chris Angewohnheit immer vorne einzusteigen, ihm dass Leben gerettet hätte. Ein Gutes hatte das Ganze zumindest: Sein Wagon war derart in Mitleidenschaft gezogen worden, dass sich beim oberen Knick ein Loch im ursprünglichen Boden aufgetan hatte. Diesen Bereich hatte es zum Teil völlig zerrissen, so dass er keine Probleme haben sollte, aus dem stählernen Gefängnis herauszukommen. Weitere Leichen oder gar Überlebende konnte er soweit nicht ausmachen, weswegen er kurzerhand entschied rauszugehen und zu versuchen, einen geeigneteren Ort zum Telefonieren zu finden. Entschlossen setzte er seinen Weg fort. In einem weiteren Türbereich fand er ein geeignetes Loch zum herausklettern. Zwar stachen hier einige spitze Metallteile heraus, doch wenn er vorsichtig war, sollte er unverletzt hindurchgelangen. Was jedoch seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich lenkte, war ein Kleidungsfetzen, der an einem der besagten Spitzen hing. Gab es etwa doch noch jemanden, neben ihm, der überlebt hatte? Wenn ja, dann war er oder sie schneller gewesen. Er würde es bald wissen. Darauf bedacht sich nicht zu verletzen, kletterte Chris so vorsichtig und langsam wie möglich durch das Loch hindurch. Auf der anderen Seite begrüßte ihn sogleich die Dunkelheit der Nacht. Doch war es nicht nur die Finsternis und seine Augen, die sich an die veränderten Lichtverhältnisse gewöhnen mussten, die verhinderte, dass er sich erst einmal ausgiebig umsehen konnte, sondern auch einige verräterische Geräusche, die ihn achtsam werden ließen. Etwas oder jemand kroch da im Dickicht herum, wie ihm das Geraschel von Blättern und das kaum vernehmbare Knacken einiger kleiner Äste verriet. Die Geräusche kamen von rechts, weswegen er sich in diese Richtung wandte und vorerst geduldig abwartete. Nach einer guten halben Minute, in der ihn nichts angefallen hatte und es zudem zusehends ruhiger geworden war, setzte er sich langsam in Bewegung. In leicht geduckter Haltung lief er an der Unterseite des Zuges entlang. Je weiter er kam, desto mehr drangen wieder Laute an seine Ohren. Hektische Atmung, die jemand zwanghaft unter Kontrolle zu bekommen versuchte. Der oder die Überlebende, wie Chris vermutete, doch was macht ihm/ihr solche Angst? Schließlich erreichte er das Versteck, denn um nichts anderes handelte es sich. Unter dem Zug befand sich eine kleine, natürliche Aushöhlung, in der sich jemand verkrochen hatte. Chris kniete sich davor nieder, starrte in die Dunkelheit, wartete. Die Atemgeräusche, die er vorher noch vernommen hatte, waren urplötzlich verstummt, lange würde die Person jedoch nicht die Luft anhalten können. Was tun? Wenn er weiter hier wartete, provozierte er womöglich eine übertriebene Reaktion. Aus diesem Grund zog er sich erst einmal wieder zurück, nur ein, zwei Schritte, damit er nicht mehr direkt über der Aushöhlung stand. Es dauerte nur Sekunden. „Oh Gott sei Dank…“, flüsterte jemand. Eindeutig eine weibliche Stimme. Sie atmete erleichtert aus. So weit so gut, aber wie sollte es jetzt weiter gehen? Chris wollte die Überlebende nicht allein hier zurücklassen, aber einfach zu ihr hinabzuklettern, würde ihr vermutlich den Schock ihres Lebens bereiten. In der Finsternis, die da unten herrschte würde sie ihn nicht erkennen, nach ihm schlagen, treten… nein, die Gefahr, dass sich einer von ihnen ernsthaft verletzte, war viel zu groß. Wenn er jedoch nichts unternahm, würde sie vermutlich die ganze Nacht da unten verbringen, unter einem instabilen Zug, der jederzeit weiterrutschen oder schlimmer noch, herabsinken konnte. Er musste irgendetwas tun, nur was? In Momenten wie diesen, wurde ihm schwerlich bewusst, welch eine Bürde seine Stummheit darstellte. Die Entscheidung, was zu tun sei oder was unternommen werden konnte, ohne Gefahr zu laufen, die Überlebende in blinde Panik zu versetzen, sollte ihm abgenommen werden. Geraschel war wieder zur hören, jedoch nicht von der Frau aus, sondern von irgendwo hinter dem Zug. „Verdammt, was denn jetzt schon wieder?!“, fluchte die Frau leise, wobei eine gute Portion Angst in ihren Worten mitschwang. Danach ging alles sehr schnell. Das Geraschel wurde lauter und lauter, bis es nicht mehr wie die Bewegung eines kleinen Wesens durch Blätter klang, sondern eher wie eine große Gestalt, die sich mit rasender Geschwindigkeit durch das Erdreich buddelte. Natürlich vernahm auch die Frau die Geräusche, weswegen sie gar nicht mehr versuchte leise oder unauffällig zu sein, sondern in Panik zu schreien begann und hinaufkletterte. Wenige Augenblicke später sah Chris sie auch schon. Jedoch nur sehr kurz. Sie blickte, immer noch am Boden liegend, da ihr halber Körper noch unter dem Zug lag, zu ihm auf, erstarrte kurz, entspannte sich jedoch gleich wieder, als sie erkannte, dass es sich um einen Menschen handelte. „Haben Sie mir einen Schrecken eingejagt!“, erklärte sie erleichtert. „Haben Sie diese Ge…“ Nein, er hatte diese Geräusche nicht zu verursachen und das wurde ihr in ihren letzten Sekunden vermutlich auch klar, da die grabenden Laute hinter ihr immer noch erklangen. Sie wurden schnell lauter. Panik zeichnete sich in dem Gesicht der Frau ab, sie krallte sich mit den Händen in den Boden, wollte sich nach vorne ziehen, wurde jedoch just in diesem Augenblick in die entgegengesetzte Richtung bewegt. „Oh Gott, was ist das?!“, schrie sie. „Etwas packt mich am Bein!“ Ein letztes Mal sah sie zu Chris auf, während sie sich verzweifelt ins Erdreich krallte. „Helfen Sie mir…“, hauchte sie noch, ehe ein kräftiger Ruck sie gänzlich zurück zu sich in die Dunkelheit holte. Sie schrie und schrie, wobei ihre Schreie nur gedämpft durch das Erdloch drangen, doch auch das nicht mehr lange. Abrupt brach ihr Gekreisch ab, was blieb war Stille. Allumfassende Stille. Wie erstarrt stand Chris da und schaute in das gähnende Loch hinab. Er hatte nichts tun können, um ihr zu helfen. Hatte nur dagestanden und sie angestarrt. Jetzt war sie… Nein, das ließ sich nicht mit Gewissheit sagen, vielleicht konnte sie noch gerettet werden! Seine Überlegung sollte schnell zerschlagen werden, als das Krachen brechender Äste über ihm erschallte, gefolgt von einem Körper, der vom Himmel fiel und kurz vor dem Aufprall auf dem Boden zum Halten kam. Wie von einem Bungeeseil gehalten, ruckte er wieder nach oben, fiel wieder herunter, ruckte noch einmal nach oben… beim letzten Fall blieb er dann ruhig. Chris erkannte das zierliche, nun aber verunstaltete Gesicht der jungen Frau trotz der Dunkelheit hier draußen sofort wieder. Ihr zermalmter, irgendwie verdrehter Körper, mit Gliedmaßen, die in allen nur erdenklichen Winkeln abstanden, hing schlaff in einem Netz aus Ranken. Ranken? Das war Irrsinn! Sie befanden sich in einem Wald, nicht im dichten Dschungel! Doch das Bild vor ihm sprach eine andere Sprache. Leise schaukelte die Frau in ihren Fesseln gefangen hin und her. Dass sie tot war, daran bestand kein Zweifel. Fassungslos schaute Chris die Ranken hinauf, um ihren Ursprung zu ergründen, doch alles was er vorfand, war ein dichtes Geflecht aus Ästen, die hoch über ihm thronten und weitestgehend den Blick auf den Himmel versperrten. Die Äste wiederum führten zu einem riesigen Baum, an dem der… Zug lehnte. Das hatte ihn aufgehalten. Kein Fels, sondern ein uralter, monumentaler Baum! Unglaublich, wie weit sein Wurzelwerk wohl reichen musste, damit er den Aufprall eines mehrere Tonnen schweren Zuges überstehen konnte, ohne dabei aus der Verankerung gerissen zu werden? Chris schüttelte den Kopf, für solche Gedanken hatte er keine Zeit! Etwas hatte einen Menschen vor seinen Augen durch ein Erdloch gezogen, seinen Körper fast vollständig zertrümmert und ihn dann achtlos vor seinen Füßen ausgespuckt, wenn das kein Grund war die Beine in die Hand zu nehmen und endlich zu verschwinden, was dann? Wie vom Blitz getroffen, machte Chris schlagartig kehrt und hechtete den Weg nach oben entlang. Er hatte recht behalten, die Schneise, die der Zug nach sich gezogen hatte, war ohne weiteres erkennbar. Das machte den Aufstieg zumindest etwas leichter. Dank seines übereilten Aufbruchs bemerkte er nicht mehr, wie die Ranken sich wieder nach oben bewegten und die Frau mit sich nahmen. Ebenso wenig sah er die gelben Knopfaugen in der Dunkelheit, die jeden seiner Schritte genauestens beobachteten. Naturgewalt ''' Chris rannte. Nun, zumindest die erste Minute. Dann joggte er nur noch. Auch dieses Unterfangen stellte sich schnell als zu anstrengend heraus, weswegen er sich mit einem Körper auf ein schnelles Gehen einigte. Die Neigung des Hangs war doch steiler, als er angenommen hatte. Seine Lungen brannten, seine Beine fühlten sich wie Blei an. Außerdem schmerzten sein Rücken und sein Fuß noch immer sehr stark. Zu allem Überfluss wurde sein Weg durch entwurzelte oder zumindest stark beschädigte Bäume versperrt, weswegen er immer wieder über solche hinüberklettern musste oder sie ihn gleich zwangen auszuscheren und andere Überquerungsmöglichkeiten zu suchen. Die Gleise schienen noch in weiter Ferne. Immerhin hörte er hinter sich keine verdächtigen Geräusche. Kein Geraschel, kein Graben, nur Stille. Die war zwar genauso unheimlich, doch damit kam er zurecht. Mit Leichen kam er auch zurecht, aber bei Todesfällen, bei denen scheinbar übernatürliche Kräfte am Werk waren, hörte es auf. Chris war beliebe kein ängstlicher Mensch, ganz im Gegenteil, die meiste Zeit seines Lebens regierte nüchterne Rationalität, doch dieses Ereignis da hinten? Das war selbst ihm eine Nummer zu viel. Zu gerne würde er es seiner überreizten Fantasie zuschreiben, als Halluzination, die aus seiner Kopfverletzung resultierte, aber dafür hatte sich das Ganze viel zu real angefühlt. Er hatte die Panik der Frau gespürt, hatte gespürt, wie sich die Schlinge um ihr Bein zog, wie sie weggezogen würde, ganz so als ob er selbst… Nein. Konzentration. Er musste sich konzentrieren, musste hier wegkommen und Hilfe besorgen. Ohne sich noch weiter von seinen Gedanken ablenken zu lassen, kletterte er weiter. Bald schon gerieten die Gleise in Sicht, weswegen er aufatmen konnte. Ein paar Meter trennten ihn noch, nur noch ein paar… Erneut erstarrte er mitten in der Bewegung, was war das gewesen? Dieses Geräusch… Geraschel. Kontrolliert atmete er weiter. Sein Verstand rief ihm zu, einfach weiterzugehen, doch sein Körper entschied anders. Langsam drehte er sich um, blickte auf die Zerstörung hinter sich herab, all die Bäume, die der Zug mit sich in den Tod gerissen hatte. Das war es jedoch nicht, was seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich lenkte. Sie waren wieder da, die gelben Knopfaugen. Da seine eigenen Augen sich mittlerweile halbwegs an die Verhältnisse hier draußen gewöhnt hatten, konnte er dieses Mal mehr sehen als zuvor. Das Wesen stand dort, mitten in der Verwüstung, der Körper massig, riesig, stämmig. Der Kopf, aus dem mehrere lange Äste zu allen Seiten entlang sprossen, lag direkt auf dem Körper, kein Hals zu sehen. In ihm steckten die kleinen Äuglein, so unschuldig und unscheinbar, dass man sie beinahe für niedlich hätte erklären können, wären da nicht die vier klobigen Gliedmaßen, auf denen es stand, die in keulenartigen Auswüchsen endeten, mit denen die Kreatur mühelos ein Auto hätte platzwalzen können. Baumrinde überzog das gesamte Wesen, auf seinem Rücken wuchs Moos, Ranken zogen sich durch sein Gesicht, bewegten sich schlangenähnlich hin und her. Chris konnte nichts anderes als Faszination für diese Kreatur empfinden. Da waren keine Angst, keine Furcht und keine Panik, nur Faszination. Dieses grobschlächtige Wesen strahlte vor innewohnender Kraft. Nichts konnte es berühren, nichts konnte ihm etwas anhaben. Felsenfest trotzte es allen Widrigkeiten, ergab sich niemandem, diente nur sich selbst. Freilich hätte es Chris ohne weiteres unter sich zermalmen können, doch irgendwie spürte er, dass das nicht geschehen würde. Und tatsächlich, wenig später – ihm kam es vor, als wären bereits Stunden vergangen – drehte die Kreatur ihm einfach den Rücken zu und stapfte gemütlich davon, bis es mit dem Wald zu verschmelzen schien und entschwand. Einige Augenblicke blieb er noch stehen, sah dem Wesen nach, besann sich dann jedoch seines Plans und lief weiter zu den Gleisen hinauf. '''Reinheit Endlich, die Gleise, er hatte sie erreicht. Viel länger hätte er auch nicht ausgehalten, der Aufstieg hatte ihm stark zu schaffen gemacht. Jetzt, da die Anstrengung erst einmal endete, spürte er doppelt so schwer, wie seine Glieder schmerzten, nicht zu vergessen sein Rücken und sein Fuß und als ob das nicht genügte, meldete sich auch sein Kopf mit einem steten Pochen wieder zurück. Es wurde Zeit endlich jemanden zu kontaktieren. Chris griff in seine Hosentasche, förderte das Handy des unbekannten Toten aus dem Zug hervor und schaltete es ein. Für einen winzigen Augenblick fürchtete er, es würde nicht mehr anspringen, dass der Akku sich geleert hatte, doch als das Licht aus dem kleinen Gerät erstrahlte, beruhigte er sich gleich wieder. Seine Freude sollte nicht von Dauer sein, denn erschrocken stellte er fest, dass er selbst hier oben, immer noch keinen Empfang hatte. Langsam war das nicht mehr lustig. Also gut, dann halt Plan C. Er steckte das Handy wieder weg – es konnte nicht schaden, alle paar Minuten einen Blick zu riskieren – und schaute in beide Richtungen. Sein Ziel hatte zur rechten Seite gelegen, aber wenn er sein Zeitgefühl richtig einschätzte, wäre die vorige Station zur anderen Seite schneller zu erreichen. So oder so stand ihm ein langer Marsch bevor, die Strecke durch den Wald dauerte schon mit dem Zug eine knappe Stunde, wie lange er dafür zu Fuß brauchen würde, wollte er sich gar nicht erst ausmalen. Jammern brachte jedoch auch nichts, also machte er sich daran loszulaufen. Vorher geriet allerdings noch etwas in sein Blickfeld, dass ihn neugierig machte. Wie ein Funkeln im Augenwinkel, nur dass der Gegenstand, der dieses Gefühl auslöste, wie er beim Näherkommen feststellte, überhaupt nicht funkelte, sondern nur ungewöhnlich weiß war. Es handelte sich um einen kleinen, unscheinbaren Stein, wenn man mal von seiner grell leuchtenden Färbung absah. Solch ein weiß hatte er noch nie zuvor gesehen, es schien so absolut rein… Rein genug, um ihn im ersten Moment von der Tatsache abzulenken, dass der Stein mitten auf den Schienen lag. Eben jenen Schienen, von denen der Zug entgleist war. War es etwa möglich…? Nein, auf gar keinen Fall! Ein einfacher Stein ließ doch keinen Zug entgleisen! Andererseits hatte Chris heute schon Außergewöhnlicheres gesehen und dieser Stein wirkte auch alles andere als normal. Wie dem auch sei, darüber konnte er sich später noch Gedanken machen. Bis dahin wollte er das mutmaßlich schuldige Objekt aber nicht einfach hier liegenlassen, weswegen er sich bückte um es aufzuheben und in seiner anderen Hosentasche zu verstauen. Schon beim Berühren des Steins überkam ihn ein seltsames, friedliches Gefühl, als wolle er sagen: Bleib hier, gesell dich zu uns, sorge dich nie wieder, lass alles von dir gleiten… Aber das konnte er nicht. So sehr es seinen Körper auch nach einer Pause verlangte, er musste weiter, musste Hilfe besorgen. Wer wusste schon, wie lange der Zug noch in seiner Lage bleiben würde, wie viele Überlebende er noch beherbergte, die alle sterben konnten, wenn er weiter herabrutschte oder aber Ranken sich hineinschlichen um sie herauszuzerren und zu zerquetschen. Erneut wandte Chris sich in seine Zielrichtung, dieses Mal ohne sich ablenken zu lassen und marschierte los. Endstation Schritt um Schritt setzte er seinen Weg fort, die Dunkelheit als sein einziger Begleiter. Sie wich nicht dem Tageslicht, dass schon bald anbrechen müsste, wenn die Uhr auf dem ausgeliehenen Handy stimmte. Dieser Umstand besorgte Chris ein wenig, vor allem da die Finsternis statt sich zu lichten, nur noch dichter zu werden schien. Andererseits gab es nichts, was er dagegen hätte unternehmen können. Ihm blieb nur weiterzugehen und zu hoffen, dass er die Station bald erreichte, andernfalls wüsste er nicht mehr, was er noch tun könnte. Immerhin begegnete er keinen weiteren mystischen Wesen. Keine raschelnden Geräusche die ihn verfolgten. Da war nur Stille und Dunkelheit und er allein in diesem Komplex aus Dunkelheit und Stille… Hätte er doch nur nicht seinen MP3-Player verloren… Musik wäre jetzt genau das richtige, um zu verhindern, dass er den Verstand verlor, denn genauso fühlte es sich an. Der Stein in seiner Hosentasche beruhigte ihn ein wenig, flüsterte ihm immerzu von Frieden zu, von Seelenheil, von Heimkehr… Unter anderen Umständen hätte ihn, das nur noch mehr dazu veranlasst, an seinem Verstand zu zweifeln, doch hier, allein in der Finsternis, waren diese Gefühle alles, was ihm blieb. Sie sollten schon bald verrinnen, so wie alles verrann, in diesem gottlosen Wald. Es verging noch gut eine halbe Stunde, in der der Himmel weiterhin finster blieb. Im Laufe seines Weges, hatte Chris schon angefangen sich zu fragen wohin eigentlich der Mond verschwunden war, da er ihn nirgends sehen konnte, ebenso wie jeder einzelne Stern am wolkenlosen Himmel fehlte. Jedoch hatte er diese Frage, wie alle anderen, einfach beiseitegeschoben. Solange er keine Möglichkeit sah Antworten zu finden, behinderten sie ihn nur. Schließlich erreichte er das Ende seines Pfades, nur dass sich an diesem Ende keine Bahnstation befand, sondern schlichtweg nichts. Sie endeten einfach, die Gleise. Eben jene Gleise, über die er noch vor wenigen Stunden gefahren war, waren innerhalb dieser kurzen Zeit ins Nichts verschwunden. Da waren nur noch Erdboden, Wurzeln, die sich darunter schlängelten, Laub, welches darüber lag… ganz so, als ob der Wald sich sein Gut zurückgeholt hätte. Falsch abgebogen war er definitiv nicht, da die Gleise nur in eine Richtung führten, was nur bedeuten konnte, dass irgendjemand oder irgendetwas, nicht wollte, dass Chris weiterkam. Sicher, er hätte versuchen können die gleiche Richtung weiter zu verfolgen, doch je weiter er nach vorne sah, desto mehr erkannte er, wie der Wald sich verdichtete. Bäume standen da, wo eine meterbreite Schneise hätte sein müssen, damit die Züge ungehindert hindurchkamen. Wenn er weiter dort lang ging, würde er sich hoffnungslos verirren. Was blieb ihm jetzt noch? Die andere Richtung? Klar, damit er nach einem einstündigen Gewaltmarsch das gleiche Bild entdeckte? Nein danke, darauf konnte er verzichten. Er musste es einsehen, er würde hier nicht mehr herauskommen, nicht solange fremde Mächte nicht wollten, dass er herauskam. Er brauchte auch nicht auf das Handy schauen um zu wissen, dass es immer noch keinen Empfang hatte. Am liebsten hätte er sich fallenlassen und laut losgelacht. Ja, danach war ihm jetzt zu Mute, einfach laut loslachen. Über sein Leben lachen, sein lächerliches Schicksal. Im Wald gestrandet, ein Zugunglück überlebt, Zeuge grauenhafter Tode geworden und dann selbst keinen Weg mehr zurückfinden? Was für ein riesiger, kosmischer Witz! Natürlich tat er nichts dergleichen, stattdessen stand er wieder nur da und starrte vor sich hin. Hilflos, gedankenlos, nutzlos. „Nicht doch“, säuselte eine leise, wispernde Stimme hinter ihm. „Ihr müsst nur zu Euch selbst zurückfinden, dann wird sich alles fügen.“ Ohne jede Emotion drehte Chris sich um. Seltsamerweise überraschte ihn der Anblick des Wesens nicht, dass sich unbemerkt an ihn herangeschlichen hatte. Es erinnerte entfernt an einen buckligen, alten Mann, der sich auf einem Gehstock stützte, nur dass sein Haar aus feinen Ranken bestand, die Haut aus Rinde, die Brauen aus Moos. Lippen, Nase und Ohren waren aus dem Holz selbst geformt worden, Augen besaß es nicht, nur tiefe Aushöhlungen. Der provisorische Stock, auf dem es sich abstützte, war Bestandteil seines Armes. Da wo eine Hand hätte sein müssen, befand sich nur ein langer Ast, der bis zum Boden reichte. Der andere Arm hingegen endete in einer Hand aus knochigen Ästen, die sich zittrig um den Stock krallten. Um die Schultern trug es eine Art Umhang, gefertigt aus einem Geflecht aus Blättern. Das Wesen streckte die Hand aus, bog den Zeigefinger knackend durch und deutete auf Chris. „Wir haben Eure Ankunft lange erwartet, viel zu lange.“ Es sprach ohne die Lippen zu bewegen. Wer bist du?, hätte er am liebsten gefragt, doch sein Mund blieb stumm. „Tief in Eurem Inneren wisst Ihr es. Tief in Eurem Inneren wisst Ihr alles, kennt alle Antworten, alle bedeutsamen zumindest. Alles was Ihr tun müsst, ist zu uns zurückzukehren, aufzuwachen. Erinnert Euch, erinnert Euch wirklich und vergesst das falsche Leben, dass Ihr bis hierhin geführt habt, an das Ihr Euch vermeintlich erinnert, an das Ihr euch festzuklammern versucht.“ Ehe Chris sich fragen konnte, was das Alles zu bedeuten hatte, kam das Wesen ihm noch ein bisschen näher, streckte seinen Finger nach ihm aus und berührte ihn am Kehlkopf. Augenblicklich hatte er das Gefühl zu ersticken. Er nahm die Hände hoch, hielt sie sich an den Hals, in dem irgendetwas festzustecken schien, röchelte krampfhaft nach Luft, doch bekam keinen Sauerstoff in seine Lungen. Panik ergriff sein Herz, dass zu rasen begann. Er versuchte zu atmen, zu würgen, zu keuchen, irgendwas, Hauptsache er bekam dieses Ding aus seiner Kehle! Sekunden verstrichen, die sich wie Minuten streckten, der Sauerstoffmangel wurde langsam bedrohlich. Indes beobachtete das Wesen, der alte Mann, ihn nur teilnahmslos. Chris ging auf die Knie, langsam wurde ihm schwarz vor Augen, seine Lungen brannten, bald schon würde der Schmerz vergehen. Bald schon würde er verrinnen. Im letzten Moment, als er sich schon dem Frieden des Todes hingeben wollte, schaffte er es endlich das Ding aus seinem Hals loszuwerden und es hoch zu würgen. Ein regelrechter Klumpen löste sich, fuhr seine Kehle hinauf und geriet in seinen Mund. Angewidert von dem Geschmack, spie er es aus, klatschend kam das Bündel auf den Boden unter ihm auf. Keuchend nach Luft ringend, schaute Chris ungläubig darauf. Blätter. Ein durchgeweichter Klumpen Blätter! Wie war das möglich? Wie war das in seinen Hals geraten? Was wurde hier gespielt, verdammt noch mal?! Eine knorrige Hand legte sich auf seine Schulter. Knarzende Geräusche, kündeten von einem hölzernen Körper, der sich zu ihm herunterbeugte. „Wacht auf.“ Chris dachte gar nicht daran. Mit einem beherzten Schlag fegte er die Hand der Kreatur von seiner Schulter, sprang auf die Beine und rannte los so schnell es ihm nur gelang. Zurück, zurück zu dem Zug, auch wenn es nichts brachte, aber er war alles, was ihm noch vertraut war, alles, was in dieser verrückten Welt noch normal schien. Wenn das Wesen auch nur ansatzweise so langsam war, wie es den Eindruck erweckte, dann würde es ihn nicht einholen können. Er rannte und rannte und rannte, die Gleise entlang. Zurück. Er kehrte zurück. Heimkehr Er rannte und keuchte. Seine Lungen brannten, jedoch nicht, weil er sie nicht mit Sauerstoff füllte, was ein Segen war. Ersticken war ein grausamer Tod, wie er hatte feststellen müssen. Schmerzende Glieder und ein immer heftiger pochender Schädel empfand er dagegen beinahe als angenehm. Er brauchte nicht einmal die Hälfte der Zeit, die er auf dem Hinweg gebraucht hatte. Schon sah er die Schneise, die der Zug hinterlassen hatte. Doch die Zerstörung, die er erblickte, die von seinem Ziel kündete, lieferte ihm kein Gefühl der Zufriedenheit, der Sicherheit. Stattdessen erfüllte es ihn mit Wut, einer unerklärlichen, brennendheißen Wut. Was hatte das zu bedeuten? Was ging hier vor sich? Abgelenkt von diesen und anderen Gedanken, achtete er nicht mehr auf den Weg vor sich, weswegen seine Füße sich in den Gleisen verhingen. Er schlingerte noch, ruderte mit den Armen um das Gleichgewicht zurückzuerlangen, doch zu spät. Geradewegs knallte er ungebremst auf den Schotter, schlug sich Knie und Ellenbogen auf und konnte nur knapp sein Gesicht unbeschadet raushalten. Der Schmerz zuckte heftig durch seinen gesamten Körper, doch war er nicht von Dauer, da er plötzlich etwas sah, was ihn restlos an seinem Geisteszustand zweifeln ließ. Er sah sich selbst. Hier auf den Gleisen liegend, den Körper auf schmerzenden Armen aufrechtgehalten und den Kopf in den Nacken gelegt, sah er sich selbst, den Pfad entlangkommen. Es handelte sich um eine gänzlich unbeschadete, unverwundete Version seiner Selbst. Gemütlich spazierte er den Weg entlang, die Hände in den Taschen, Kopfhörer in den Ohren. Er blieb direkt vor sich selbst stehen, bemerkte sich am Boden liegend jedoch nicht. Stattdessen sah er von links nach rechts und nickte schließlich, als wäre er mit dieser Stelle zufrieden. Er zog eine Hand aus der Tasche und förderte einen kleinen Stein, lupenrein weißen Stein hervor, den er sorgsam auf einem der Gleise absetzte. Chris verfolgte seine eigene Hand, wie sie den Stein ablegte und glaubte kaum, was er da sah. Nicht nur, weil er sich partout nicht daran erinnern konnte, es sich aber absolut richtig anfühlte, nein, auch weil die Hand, die er dabei erblickte, nicht menschlicher Natur war. Sie war knorrig, aus Holz, in Ästen endend… Er wagte es kaum aufzusehen, tat es aber doch. Da ruhte immer noch sein menschliches Gesicht über ihm, nur dass stechend gelbe Knopfaugen in seinem Schädel ruhten. Der andere Chris erhob sich wieder und setzte zum Rückweg an. Er ging die Gleise herunter, schon bald entschwand er aus seinem Sichtfeld. Chris selbst, setzte indessen dazu an sich wieder aufzurichten. Er wollte nur noch hier weg, egal wie. Bevor er jedoch weit kam, hörte er plötzlich hinter sich etwas. Etwas Lautes, Quietschendes, bedrohlich schnell Näherkommendes. Er brauchte sich nicht danach umzudrehen, um zu wissen, dass es sich um den Zug handelte, der direkt auf ihn zusteuerte, während er noch auf den Gleisen lag. Hektisch erhob er sich, merkte dabei jedoch schnell, dass sein Fuß sich verkeilt hatte. Er ruckelte und zog daran, doch es nutzte alles nichts, er wollte sich einfach nicht lösen. Überdies war es auch noch sein verletzter Fuß, der also bei jeder Bewegung vor Schmerzen aufschrie, weswegen Chris jedes Mal zusammenzuckte. Der Zug kam immer näher, er hörte ihn, spürte ihn, der Boden vibrierte schon. Nicht umdrehen, nur nicht danach umdrehen! Natürlich tat er genau das. Er sah in das rasant näherkommende, blendende Licht, riss eine Hand hoch, um sich vor dem Licht zu schützen, ehe es ihn vollkommen in sich eintauchte und dann… nichts. Es war vorbei. Ein Knall erschallte, das Krachen und Brechen von Bäumen, die entwurzelt wurden, die mitgerissen wurden, die schrien. Ja, sie schrien ihr Leid hinaus. Da waren auch die Schreie der Menschen, doch die Bäume schrien viel lauter, viel intensiver. Sie hinterließen eine schneidende, brennende Wut, einen alles verzehrenden Zorn. Aber das war alles. Eine ohrenbetäubende Geräuschkulisse, die alles erfüllte, ohne dass tatsächlich etwas geschah. Irritiert sah Chris sich um, blickte in die Richtung, in die der Zug gerade den Lauten nach zu urteilen herabrauschte und dabei nichts als Tod und Verderben hinterließ, nur dass dies schon längst geschehen war. Und er hatte es zu verursachen. Oder nicht? Er wusste es nicht. Was hatte diese Halluzination zu bedeuten? Entsprach sie der Wahrheit? Wenn ja, warum hätte er das tun sollen? Er wusste es schlichtweg nicht. Er wusste gar nichts mehr. Sprichwörtlich. In seinem Kopf herrschte nur noch Leere oder zumindest setzte diese langsam ein. Wie ein schwarzes Loch, entwickelte sie sich darin und zog alles mit sich, riss alle Erinnerungen fort, riss alles fort, was ihn ausmachte. Seinen Wohnort, seinen täglichen Weg dahin, von wo aus eigentlich? Er wusste es nicht mehr. Jeden Tag der Zug, immer nur der Zug. Mehr kannte er nicht. Am Ende hatte er ihn zerstört, hatte alles zerstört, was er kannte. Wer war er? Wer war er, der er nicht sprach, nicht dachte, nicht fühlte… Niemand, nur ein Erzeugnis, eine Illusion, ein Mittel zum Zweck. Welchen Zweck? Dies zu ergründen, würde ihn zur Wahrheit führen. Er erhob sich, schmerzfrei, problemlos. Sein Fuß steckte nicht länger fest, er tat nicht mehr weh. Sein Rücken schrie nicht mehr, sein Kopf pochte nicht länger. Langsamen Schrittes stieg er hinab, hinab zu dem Zug, der so viel Leid gebracht hatte. Nicht nur durch seine heutige Zerstörungsorgie. Tag für Tag hatte er Elend gebracht, seit seiner Geburt, hatte er nichts als Tod gebracht, so wie alle Erzeugnisse dieser Art, nur Tod bringen konnten. Doch mit dieser letzten Verwüstung hatte sein Schreckensweg ein Ende gefunden. Er würde zurückkehren, so wie alle seiner Art. Doch zuerst musste der, der einst Chris geheißen hatte zurückkehren. Zurück zu seinen Wurzeln. Er schritt den Weg entlang, betrachtete wohl Wehmut die Opfer, seine gefallenen Brüder. Sie würden nicht umsonst gestorben sein, das schwor er sich. Man würde ihrer gedenken, in einer Welt, in der sie wieder in Frieden leben konnten. Es dauerte, doch schließlich erreichte er den Zug, erreichte den Ursprung. Viel war schon nicht mehr davon übrig. Wurzeln hatten sich darin geschlagen, Ranken, Moos, der Wald nahm ihn ein, verschlang ihn, ließ ihn verrinnen, bis nichts mehr an ihn erinnerte. „Ihr seid zurück.“ Ein alter Bekannter trat an ihn heran. Der alte Mann. Er nickte. Der Alte legte den Kopf schief. „Habt Ihr Eure Sprache immer noch nicht wiedergefunden?“ Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Na, das wird schon wieder“, beschwichtigte er. „Sobald der Wald wieder zu wachsen beginnt, sobald er sich zurückholt, was ihm gebührt.“ Er nickte, es wurde Zeit. „Geht nur, geht dahin auf Eurem Weg, dem einzig richtigen Weg!“ Und er ging. Zu dem Zug, zu dem Erdloch, aus dem er vor so langer Zeit gekrochen war, um Veränderung zu bringen. Veränderung hatte er gebracht, er hatte sie eingeläutet, nun hieß es warten. Die Saat war gesät, wenn sie erst einmal aus dem Erdreich brach, würde nichts mehr so sein, wie es war oder besser gesagt, es würde alles wieder so sein, wie es einst war, bevor es anders wurde, bevor die Fremden kamen, bevor sie anfingen alles zu vernichten, alles zu entwurzeln, alles zu bebauen, alles zu verschmutzen. Bevor sie anfingen, den Zorn zu entfachen, der ihm bis dahin so unbekannt gewesen war. Bis dahin hatte er nur Frieden gekannt, die Fremden hatten den Krieg gebracht. Nun war es an ihm zurückzuschlagen, zurückzubringen, was einst war und bald wieder sein würde. Er kehrte zurück, zurück in das Erdloch, um wieder ein Teil des Ganzen zu werden. Ein Teil des gewaltigen Lebens, dass den Zug, das Sinnbild der Zerstörung, zerschmettert hatte. Seit Ewigkeiten stand er nun schon hier, uralt, monumental und eine Ewigkeit würde er weiter bestehen, dafür hatte er gesorgt. Die Saat In einem großflächigen Waldstück begann das Leben zu erblühen, wie es lange nicht erblüht war. Erst vermisste man nur einen Zug, der sein Ziel nie erreichte, dann entdeckte man, kurz bevor es zu einer Katastrophe kommen konnte, dass eine ganze Gleisstrecke einfach im Erdboden verschwunden war. Natürlich wurde veranlasst das zu untersuchen, doch als die zuständigen Personen spurlos verschwanden und nie zurückkehrten, wurde kurzerhand entschieden, dass da etwas nicht mit rechten Dingen zuging. Die Zugstrecke wurde gesperrt, der Wald für verflucht erklärt und mit Grabessille zugeschippt, auf das niemand mehr dort hineinging. So kam es, dass der Wald sich über Jahre hinweg unbemerkt ausbreitete. Manch einer, der sich mutig genug fühlte, näherte sich seinem Rand. Wenn er aufmerksam genug spazierte, bemerkte er unter Umständen einige strahlend weiße Steine. In der Regel nahm er einen von ihnen an sich und wurde damit unbewusst zum Werkzeug auserkoren. Denn mit diesen Steinen, sollte das, was sie die Zukunft nannten, zerschmettert werden. Mit diesen Steinen, sollte die Saat der Veränderung weiter ausgesät werden. Kategorie:Lang Kategorie:Kreaturen